The agreement
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: One more damn hour and he's gonna jump on Lucy. Just read and review. Than you.


I don't own Fairy Tail.

Natsu let out a loud growl, annoyed by what he is staring. Well, he doesn't want to stare but he have to… at her wife and… one and only son… _and rival_.

He growled again and bumped his head hard on the table three times… His eyes were bad, he wants to sleep but he can't. He doesn't want to lose his sight at his family. Well, he was really waiting for something.

He growled again, a bit louder than the last time. And it was enough for his wife to pay her attention at him.

"Natsu, if you're hungry just grab a food and stuff your mouth. Your stomach is so annoying." His beloved wife, Lucy Dragneel hissed.

"Yeah, daddy. You should eat!" Their 6-years old son, Haru, grinned at him then hugged her mom while sitting on her lap. On the other hand, Natsu was annoyed.

"That wasn't my stomach!"

_'Ow, come on! I never hug Lucy this day. What the heck is wrong with him? Okay, I know he is my son but… he doesn't want me to kiss or hug or even touch Lucy this day! I can't take it anymore.' _He thought then a vein popped from his head.

_'I shouldn't have agreed on that.'_

Natsu stared at his son, and Haru glared furiously at him. Lucy just giggled at the sight.

Natsu blinked, he is really sleepy but he will wait until the clock strikes twelve. That is when the bet is off. But what more can he do? Haru was still up and he wasn't sleepy.

_'One more damn hour' _He thought.

Lucy lifted her son and put him down on the table, Haru whined but Lucy stopped her by putting her pointing finger against Haru's lips.

"Ssssshhhh. You'll wake the neighbor." She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay, we'll go to sleep right now. It's very late now and…" Lucy stared at Natsu who was crossing his arms stubbornly and then to their son who was crossing his arms while grinning.

Lucy smiled. They do look alike. Haru had her eyes while he had his father's hair. He got Natsu's magic, stubborn and reckless-carefree behavior, and specially his grin. He's actually sweet and smart; it's from her side she think.

"Kids should be sleeping at a time like this."

Haru puffed, "But mom, we had a bet. If I sleep, he will break our agreement for sure. Then when I wake up and ask him if he doesn't do that until the times up, he'll probably lie."

"I can assure you that he won't touch me until the clock strikes twelve, sweetie. You have to sleep because it's bad for your health. And you too Natsu." The two just groaned.

"No." They both said.

"If I sleep, I'll lose the bet! I don't want to lose. Besides daddy would be lying to me and if I'll believe that, he'll start laughing at my back for believing his lie." Haru complained while stomping his feet.

"Well, sorry, I don't want to lose either. I don't want to suffer again. And hey, you don't trust your father? Just go to sleep. I'll promise I won't touch her until it's twelve." Natsu smirked. Well actually Haru's words were true. If ever he'll sleep, twelve o'clock or not… he's going to jump on Lucy and do everything he wants. After all, he longed for Lucy.

Lucy groaned at their stubborn behavior.

For the fire-dragon slayer, the bet wasn't that easy. All he has to do is not to touch, hug nor kiss Lucy until the clock strikes twelve. The tricky part is, Natsu will not go outside the house and will watch everything Haru and Lucy will do. He just has to look at their bonding. Well, that includes Haru hugging Lucy, and receiving a kiss from Lucy.

Guess what? He's been rampaging since the deal was on. Haru was purposely cuddling every inch of her wife's body. And look at him, he can't do that.

Not him. He can't take it but he must or else he will suffer the same thing for another day and he will destroy himself if he does that.

That's all.

"Why did I agree?" Natsu whimpered while rocking his chair still looking at the two who were now laughing. Lucy alraedy gave Haru the permission to sleep until it's twelve.

"Because you said you can do anything." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. But that doesn't includes I can do this! I'm suffering so much, Luce! Help me!" He cried.

"Yeah, touch me and you'll going to suffer again." Lucy had been enjoying this.

"I can't take it anymore."

"N-Natsu! Y-You're …Ack!" *Crack* Lcuy's eyes shot open then she reached for air.

Lucy pushed Natsu out of the bed while his husband rubbed his lower back.

"What the hell was that?! I was sleeping." He got up and sat on the bed.

"You were crushing my bones! Stop hugging me so much!" Lucy shouted at him while massaging every part of her body that aches. She knows Natsu longed for her, but he was crushing her.

You can't imagine how strong Natsu Dragneel is.

"Sorry, Luce." He murmured.

"Let's go to sleep." Natsu kissed her deeply and after that they both fell asleep cuddling at each other. Well, Natsu can cuddle his wife when bets are off.

Meanwhile…

Haru is writing at his new diary given by his uncle Gray. It's funny to say, he and Gray are quite… like bestfriend. Despite of being Natsu's son, he got along well to everyone except Raia, Gray and Juvia's daughter.

'Dear Diary,

Today, I saw Uncle Gray and we fished together with her so annoying daughter but… okay she's pretty but she's still irritating and she always got on my nerves. Uncle Gray told me dad's weakness. I was shocked because I think we both have the same weakness.

After that, I trained with dad. Then he said he can do anything and then the chaos began.

I love them both. Bye.

That's all.

THE END.

Please review~


End file.
